


Heat

by dakeyras



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discussion of Jiraiya's past, F/M, Het, Lemon, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakeyras/pseuds/dakeyras
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are stuck waiting for a reply to take back as part of a courier mission. The Land of Wind is much too hot in the summer, and there's nothing at all to do. Then again, maybe they'll think of something...Set some time after the end of the main Naruto story, but before the epilogue. Characters are over 18.Counterpart to 'Flame'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a slash version of this with Naruto and Sasuke instead of Naruto and Sakura, called 'Flame'. A lot of the buildup is fairly similar. You can find it on my profile page.

Naruto stretched out on the sofa, kicking his shoes into the corner and putting his feet up. His jacket was in a pile on the floor.

“Oi, stop hogging all the space,” Sakura said. He groaned and shuffled into a sitting position, and she fell onto the spot next to him.

“I'm bored,” he whined. “Why do we have to wait _two whole days_ for the return message? I'm never doing a courier mission again, and especially not to the Land of Wind.”

Sakura ignored him.

“There's nothing at all to do. I've already caught up on my sleep, and we still have to wait, that's how boring this is.”

Sakura fished a bottle out of her travelling bag and took a swig. It burned on the way down.

“I mean, why do- Is that rice wine?” Naruto suddenly perked up. She wordlessly passed him the bottle, letting her head fall back onto the sofa.

As he grabbed two cups from the small kitchen in their hotel room, she sighed. “I'm at least as bored as you are. There's absolutely nothing to do in this piece-of-shit middle-of-nowhere hamlet. They don't even have anywhere for ninja to train!”

Naruto poured out two generous measures of the rice wine. “Even if they did, it's much too hot. Well, here's to getting back to Konoha soon.” They clinked the cups together and then downed them.

Sakura blinked and shook her head. That was stronger than she'd expected. Sweat slowly ran down her forehead and strands of hair clung to her as she cursed the warm weather again. Naruto also looked a bit spaced out as he stared at his empty cup.

“Haven't you been to equally hot and boring places when you were travelling with Jiraiya?” Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head. “He always made sure there'd be somewhere I could train and somewhere he could be a pervert. Well, except for the few times he tried to get me to come peeking with him.”

Sakura giggled, and poured out some more rice wine. “Here's to Jiraiya,” she toasted.

“May he look down on us from wherever he is,” Naruto agreed. “Although he's probably looking down at a women's hot spring, if anything.”

“So did you ever take a peek at something like that? Surely Jiraiya convinced you at least once over the course of three years!”

“Well, there was one time... or maybe two... it's just really exciting, I guess, and I can see why it became a habit for him. The danger of being caught adds a delicious thrill, you know. But you can't tell anyone!” Naruto looked panicked for a moment. “I'm a respectable, responsible Hokage candidate now, and I'll never find a partner if all the women know I'm a pervert!”

“Well, since you've admitted it, I've actually peeked at the men's baths before,” Sakura said shyly. “Me and Ino did once, but we couldn't get Hinata to come along with us, so it was a bit weird. We didn't stay that long, and I didn't really feel anything from it.”

Naruto grinned. “It's nice to know I'm not the only member of our team to do something like that. And it's not the same for Hinata – she can just use her Byakugan if she wants a sneaky look at someone's package.” Sakura's mouth opened into an 'o' of comprehension.

“I blame Kakashi's influence for the way we turned out. Anyway, this is much too warm for me,” she said. A moment later and her dress joined Naruto's jacket. She stretched her arms over her head, enjoying the freedom of just wearing her chest bindings and shorts. “It's gonna keep getting worse until the afternoon, and I don't want all my clothes to end up too sweaty.”

Naruto plucked at his T-shirt. “This is already ruined, but my trousers are mostly fine.”

“Might as well take them off too, then. It's nothing I haven't seen before in training, after all.”

Naruto shrugged and stripped his trousers off. The room was slightly more bearable with his legs exposed to the air, but his shirt still clung to him. He wiped the sweat out of his eyes.

“I still miss Jiraiya, you know. He taught me so much. And, believe it or not, his writing was surprisingly good.”

“I'll take your word for it – regardless of what I've done, I'm not reading any of his smut,” Sakura said, laughing. She poked Naruto in the side. “By the way, I heard a great story about him from Tsunade. The Sannin were all on this mission, and Tsunade was supposed to be making contact with an undercover spy in Earth. Or was it Lightning? Anyway, she went out to meet up with the spy, but there wasn't anybody at the meeting place. When Tsunade got back to her team-mates, she described who she'd been looking for and Jiraiya suddenly looked really sheepish. It turned out he'd met the spy, but neither of them had recognised the other – the spy was looking for Tsunade, and Jiraiya was looking for other amusements. Anyway, they ended up sleeping together and the spy missed her rendezvous. They sorted it out in the end, but Tsunade used to tease him about it all the time.”

Naruto grinned, remembering the way Jiraiya had told that story. He'd been a lot more concerned with what the spy looked like than the longer-term repercussions for the mission, and Naruto could probably pick her out of a crowd based on how well she'd been described. Jiraiya had an eye for detail that never ceased to amaze him, even if it was usually wasted on remembering the 'attributes' of whichever women he'd most recently been with.

“I used to think he was a weird old dude who slept with prostitutes all the time, but he was actually really smooth and very successful with women, you know?” Naruto said.

Sakura snorted. “Even when he was that old? I don't believe it.”

“He tried to teach me his 'secret sage techniques' once, but I wasn't very good at it. He made it work for himself somehow, but whatever the magic ingredient was, I never picked it up. Not that I tried that hard – he was a very unique person, and I wouldn't want to be _that_ similar to him.”

Sakura turned to face him. “Can you show me some of those techniques? Tsunade never shut up about how annoying Jiraiya was when he asked her out all the time, but I never actually got to watch him make a fool out of himself.”

Naruto blushed a bit. “Are you sure? I don't even remember all that much, and it's been a while anyway, and I wasn't very good at it at the time...”

“Stop backpedalling like that. I'm bored and it sounds funny, so why not?” Sakura poked him again. “Unless you can't do it, because you're too scared.”

Naruto wasn't about to let that stand. “Well, you're really asking for it now!”

He tried to dredge up Jiraiya's advice. “So first, he had these ideas about how to start conversations with women he liked, but obviously we're already talking.” To buy time, he emptied and refilled his cup. The bottle was half empty already; he hadn't noticed how fast they were drinking.

“Alright... I've got this...” Naruto said. He was sprawled confidently across most of the couch, now, and leaning towards Sakura. His voice was a bit lower than usual as he asked “So, how do you want to do this?”

“Do what?”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, whispering in her ear. “Well, I'm not sure if you want me to be a gentleman or a rogue.”

She shivered at the feeling of his breath on her ear. “Okay, that's actually not bad, although I don't believe you could pull off being a gentleman. You don't have the table manners, for a start.”

“Don't worry,” Naruto purred, deepening his voice further. He was starting to enjoy himself. “ _Whatever_ you want, that's what I'll give you. Anything... at... all.”

He poured out another cup of rice wine for Sakura, only using his free arm – the other stayed wrapped around her. “Bottoms up.” And with that, he downed his own drink, feeling a fire building in his throat and stomach. And elsewhere.

Sakura sipped at hers, not really minding Naruto's arm. He reached over her to set his cup down, flexing his other arm in her face. “Oops,” he said, grinning.

“Naruto, I'm a ninja too. You're not going to impress me by showing off your arms.”

“So you'd rather see something else?” he countered. “My T-shirt's a bit sticky anyway.”

He gently took it off without dislodging Sakura, so that she was nestled against his bare chest. The T-shirt went somewhere down the side of the couch; he wasn't paying attention to that. “Hey, your hair's a bit sticky too. That can't be comfortable.” He leant over and softly brushed it away from the side of her head, cupping her face in his right hand. She stared up at him, eyes so wide and green...

“You know, I'm surprised,” she said. “You're actually not bad at this. Although it's still not really working on me.”

Sakura's voice was quite hesitant on that last part, Naruto thought. He slowly, gently leaned forward, giving her enough time to stop him if she wanted to. And he kissed her.

His arms went fully around her, cradling her body to his – so hot it almost scorched him where she touched his bare skin – and he probed her mouth with his tongue. He could still taste the rice wine on her breath. A hint of her perfume hung in the air around her.

After a few seconds that felt too short he pulled back. Sakura looked up at him, a dazed smile on her face, and he wanted to swoop right back in. He smirked instead. “How was that?”

Sakura was incredibly conscious of Naruto's hands on her bare lower back. “Ummm,” she said, trying to sit up. She fumbled for a handhold and brushed against – something.

“Oh, do you want to...” Naruto trailed off, surprised. She blushed hard.

“Is that your-” she asked before Naruto interrupted her by kissing her again. This time it wasn't brief at all, and she thoroughly approved of that. When they both came up for air, his hands were in her hair and she had a solid grip on his firm thigh with one hand while the other stroked his chest.

Sakura had been a little shy before, but that was long past. Right now she knew _exactly_ what she wanted and she knew how to get it. She reached up and tore off her chest bindings, then pulled Naruto's head down into her breasts. The room was silent except for her ragged breathing and his excited panting.

Naruto explored her soft breasts with his hands and mouth, lightly running his fingers over the delicate mounds. Her nipples were stiff and slick with sweat, but Naruto licked first one and then the other, flicking the tip of his tongue out, over and over. The quiet noises, almost a mewling sound, that she made spurred him on. He ran a hand down her side, cupping her butt under her shorts. He was amazed at how round and soft it was.

And with a start he felt _her_ hands roaming on _him_. The waistband of his boxers was lifted and they slid down his legs. He kicked them off in a frenzy of movement. Naruto kept grabbing at Sakura's asscheeks and silenced her rising moans by slamming his mouth over hers, feeling her cry out into him. He was almost painfully erect by the time Sakura pushed him back onto the sofa. He was lying down with her crouching over him, and every sparse thread of the cushions under him was an almost unbearable sensation, he was so sensitive in that moment.

Then her hair brushed his chest as she pulled back, trailing her fingers delicately over his torso. Her eyes sparkled as she knelt over his legs, in front of his prick. She took it in one hand and gently rubbed it up, and then down again. He was gasping now and he knew she saw the need in his face, because she _smirked_ at him. Naruto was close to real anger as she kept teasing him with a gentle stroke now and then, but then she stuck out the tip of her impossibly pink tongue and lapped at the very highest point of his cock. The slight touch was electrifying.

“Please,” he managed to say. The sight of her, and the feeling of her breath, and the heat of the room...

He closed his eyes in bliss as Sakura took his cock into her mouth at a torturously slow pace. She wrapped her lips around the base and he could feel the air coming out of her nostrils tickling his pubic hair.

Then she went to work, and he saw stars. Her head pistoned up and down and she wrapped her tongue around his shaft, while one hand massaged his balls. He struggled to breathe properly and his hands bunched into fists as he clutched at the sofa. He felt something rise, but before he crested the wave of pleasure she abruptly stopped.

“My turn first,” Sakura said as she looked him in the eye. As he tried to sit up she pushed him down; one hand on his chest easily held him in place. She shuffled forward, one foot on each side of his chest, and crouched over his head. He wondered when she'd taken her shorts off, then decided it didn't matter.

It was clear what she wanted and Naruto was happy to oblige. He pulled her down, steering her cunt onto his mouth. Just thinking such a crude word in relation to Sakura amped him up even further, and he almost greedily pressed his mouth into her. She was definitely feeling it too, judging by the slickness that had spread partially down her thighs.

Naruto licked up and down, feeling her shake lightly above him. His tongue pushed up and _into_ her, and she writhed over him as he worked his way through her cunt. He ignored the sweat that occasionally trickled down and splashed onto his face – his hair already lay flush with his head from his own sweat. He pulled her further open with his hands and dove as deeply into her as he could, when she lurched and fell forward onto her outstretched arms. Her cries of pleasure were music to his ears and he pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her as he kissed her deeply.

Sakura had her hands between their bodies and wrapped around his cock. She awkwardly rolled on top of him, so he held her in place, and after two or three tries he felt his tip line up against something incredibly warm, wet and inviting.

She pushed herself down on him while he bucked his hips upwards. She gasped as he entered her, and he just held her still for a moment. “Keep going, you idiot,” she snapped at him and Naruto had had enough of her being the leader.

He slung an arm around her, holding her in place, and stood up. Her feet were dangling in the air and she was clinging to him, supported in part by her cunt on his cock but mostly by her strong arms around his neck. He carried her to the side of the room, kicking discarded clothes out of the way as he went.

Naruto sat Sakura down on the dresser, with his prick still inside her. “Rogue, not gentleman, am I right?” he asked her with a scowl.

She nodded fiercely, her back firmly against the wall of the room. “Now are you gonna start fucking me, or what?”

Instead of answering with words, he pumped into her, enjoying the tightness, the heat, the slickness, with his hands in her hair. He pulled down just hard enough to draw a gasp out of her, still rocking forwards and backwards. She made a wonderful thumping sound every time he pushed her into the wall, Naruto found.

Her breasts still glistened from the attention he'd paid them earlier, and he found the sight entrancing. He leaned down and nibbled at them a bit more, hefting first one and then the other. They were, in that moment, the most beautiful things in the world. Sakura held his head pressed against her chest, hands running through his hair.

Naruto felt a wave of indescribable pressure build in him again, and this time there was nothing to stop him from cresting the waves of pleasure rushing through his body. He shuddered as he felt spurt after spurt of his cum land in Sakura, and after a few seconds she screamed her lungs out and _clenched_ on him.

* * *

Naruto poured out a cup of the plum wine Jiraiya had always liked, as he downed his own. It ran in rivulets down the rock, wetting the carefully chiselled name. There were always fresh flowers at the grave, but Naruto felt that his own contribution would have been appreciated more by the man when he was alive.

“If it's a boy, we're gonna name it after you,” he said. “And thanks. For everything, of course, but especially for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a single afternoon (with one quick edit to clean it up a bit a few days later) as an attempt to write some romance for the first time. It kinda got out of hand a bit. Let me know what in particular you liked, since I'm new to this, and if you have any specific ideas you might want to see in the future.


End file.
